The present invention relates to an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner which is able to suction dry particulate materials, wet materials and liquids.
Electric vacuum cleaners of the above type have typically been tank-type vacuum cleaners, where the intake to the tank has been through a hose which is stretched to the area to be suctioned. It is desirable to combine the dry and wet pickup functions in an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner. One successful effort in combining these functions in an upright vacuum cleaner is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,337. In this vacuum cleaner, the tank for collecting the materials is located at the bottom of the upright vacuum cleaner and it is easily separated from the motor housing for freeing the tank to be moved to where its contents may be disposed of and it may be cleaned. The above-noted electric vacuum cleaner should desirably be made even simpler and the present invention is directed toward simplifying an upright-type electric vacuum cleaner having the features discussed above.